Maple Tree
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: Kyusung CHAPTER ONE! Ini bukan hanya kisah antara Kyuhyun maupun Yesung. Tapi juga sebatang pohon cantik yang melibatkan kisah mereka. Bukan tentang siapa yang menanamnya atau kapan tumbuhnya, tapi tentang memories kenangan yang terlibat bersamanya. DLDR!


**Maple Tree**

* * *

Maaf Readers, ili cuma mau ngingatin. Di Maple Tree ini minim sekali percakapannya, karna disini lebih mendominankan pendeskripsian karakter Yesung dengan pohon maple dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun-eh bukan! Yang penting baca aja deh.. Ili harap nga membosankan.

.

**Disclaimer:**  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun kepunyaan  
tuhan. But this FF is MINE

**Cast:**  
KyuSung Always!

**Genre:**  
Romance and Hurt

**Warning:**  
This Is FF YAOI, Shou-Ai, Un-  
Official pair, Typo — Miss Typo,  
OOC.

.

Dont like dont read, please!

.

**R/R**

.  
**Happy Reading~**

Ada 4 musim yang selalu kita lalui tiap tahunnya. Setiap musim itu memiliki arti yang berbeda bagi tiap orang, setidaknya manusia yang bernafas hidup dimuka bumi ini tidak kan pernah merasakan bosan untuk melalui hari tiap detiknya bukan?

Dan 4 musim nan indah itu tergambarkan dengan sempurna dalam Maple Tree.

Disepanjang jalan Kyuhyun tak pernah henti-hentinya menendangi dedaunan maple yang telah berjatuhan dibawah kakinya. Dia gemas dengan dedaunan itu yang seolah tengah menghalangi jalannya, melarangnya untuk melalui jalan ini, jalan dimana dulu dia juga kekasihnya, Kim Yesung dulu sering kali melalui tempat ini, karna Yesung selalu merengek padanya untuk kemari. Kyuhyun masih ingat betapa sukanya Yesung dengan Pohon ini. Karna baginya pohon ini "Special".

Daunan itu belum juga bosan berguguran diatasnya. Karna ini musim gugur maka ini adalah waktu baginya berguguran menyambut musim dingin mendatang.

Bagi Kyuhyun Yesung seperti 5 sudut yang Maple miliki yang mana artinya kekuatan seperti musim dingin, kesederhanaan bagaikan musim gugur, hangat seperti musim panas, dan juga romantis bagaikan musim semi, dan dia juga setia.

Yesung begitu berarti baginya, begitu sempurna juga indah bagaikan maple.

Yesung yang sangat dicintainya. Namun sayang, setiap orang tidak pernah tau takdir mendatang bukan. Terkesan tidak adil, dan tidak pernah pandang buluh, selalu konsisten. Hingga akhirnya suratan takdir mengambil Yesung, merenggutnya dengan paksa, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi mendapati senyuman menyejukan Yesung ditiap hari yang dilaluinya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih berselunjor dibawah salah satu pohon maple faforitnya atau lebih tepatnya pohon Yesung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh begitu teringat ketika dulu Yesung pernah melemparinya dengan daun-daun maple yang berjatuhan, memukul kepalanya, bahkan hingga menendang bokongnya hanya karna Kyuhyun menertawainya kekanakan karna sebatang pohon Maple.

Sebegitu berhargakah pohon maple ini, hingga tiada hari baginya untuk tidak berkunjung kemari.

Kyuhyun pernah bertanya tentang apa alasan Yesung terlalu mengistimewakan tempat ini, dan dia menjawab.. "Karna anjing kesayanganku juga dikubur disini."

Awalnya Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya, dan pada akhirnya ia pun mengerti akan sifat kesetiaan Yesung yang seperti itu.

Setiap manusia itu memiliki perasaan bukan. Tidak mudah bagi manusia untuk membuang, bahkan melupakan sesuatu yang disayangi. Kini Kyuhyun merasakan itu.

Kehilangan dan ditinggal Yesung amat teramat menyakitkan baginya. Seolah separuh jiwanya telah direnggut sehingga menyisakan kehampaan yang menyiksa batin. Membuat Kyuhyun selalu betanya-tanya, "Sekarang untuk apalagi aku hidup?"

Tapi Kyuhyun sadar. Hidup tidak seperti buku dongeng yang selalu diakhiri dengan The End, dan selalu bahagia diakhir Cerita, kemudian buku ditutup. Tidak! Hidup tidak semudah itu. Hidup selalu mengalami To Be Continie, tidak akan pernah mengalami The End, setidaknya belum. Kecuali nafas kita berhenti. Maka saat itulah The End telah tiba.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya.. Sebuah album foto yang begitu tebal.

Dalam album itu terdapat banyak sekali gambaran Yesung dalam berbagai ekspresi, dan semua gambar itu selalu dilatari dibawah pohon maple. Semua gambar itu dirinya sendiri yang memotret.

Yesung sebenarnya tidak menyukai bila orang lain yang memotretnya karna dia lebih nyaman bersalca, bahkan tidak pernah terhitung lagi sudah berapa banyak jumlah photo dirinya didalam ponsel miliknya.

Namun Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat King Salca itu kalah hingga Yesungpun pasrah ketika dipotret oleh Kyuhyun.

Dihalaman pertama, itu foto Yesung ketika dimusim panas, minggu ke-2 mereka menjalin kasih. Pada waktu itu mereka masih duduk tingkat pertama sekolah menengah.

Waktu itu daun maple masih berwarna hijau terang, memberikan keteduhan, kenyamanan, dan itu sungguh nuansa alam yang natural. Seperti dirinya yang begitu membuatnya nyaman berada disisi Yesung.

Dalam beberapa photo dihalaman pertama menggambarkan bagaimana tekunnya Yesung dalam membaca. Namun jangan berfikiran bahwa namja manis itu adalah seorang namja yang kutu buku, heh! Ketekunannya hanya berlaku untuk beberapa bacaan saja, dan Komik salah satunya.

**Flasback**

**Seoul, dimusim panas 2009.**

Ini sudah sudah teritung hampir minggu kedua bagi kedua pria yang tengah sibuk dibawah pohon maple itu menjalin hubungan kekasih.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan Bee?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung, tadinya Kyuhyun sedang fokus membaca materi belajar, berbeda dengan Yesung yang lebih tekun terhadap bacaan komiknya, itu lebih menarik baginya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa.. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Jawabnya tanpa mengurangi minatnya terhadap bacaannya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun menjadi cemburu karna merasa diabaikan.

"Ck! Kenapa tidak. Makluk jelek, kecil, tidak imut dan tidak menggemaskan seperti itu sangat persis denganmu."

"Sialan kau." Upat Yesung yang tidak lagi berselera melanjutkan membaca komiknya.

Dibawah pohon maple, dengan diiringi teriknya sinar matahari siang itu, kedua insan itu sibuk berkejar-kejaran saling menangkap satu sama lain dengan galak tawa yang tiada hentinya, sehingga menciptakan suasana hangat diantara keduanya.

***

Senyum puas begitu merekah ketika Kyuhyun mengingat kenangan indah itu.

Puas memandangi gambaran photo Yesung dihalaman pertama Kyuhyun kemudian membuka halaman kedua.

Itu moment bulan kedua setelah mereka jadian.

Kembali Kyuhyun diingatkan..

**Flasback**

Seorang pria manis tampak tengah kesal. Yah dia kesal! Kekasihnya yang seharusnya tiba semenjak setengah jam yang lalu belum juga datang.

Pria ini benci menunggu. Tapi sepertinya pujaan hatinya tengah mencoba bermain-main dengan kesabarannya kali ini. "Euh! Kapan kau sampainya Cho! Awas kau nanti.." Geram nya.

Dikejauhan seorang pria tengah memasukan kameranya kedalam ransel. Kemudian melampirkan ranselnya kepundak sebelah kiri.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Yesung. Setelahnya dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ketanah, juga ikutan berselonjor disamping Yesung. "Lama menungguku, Bee?" Tanyanya dengan santai tanpa beban. Tidak tahukah bahwa namja disampingnya sudah bersusah payah memendam rasa jengkelnya, namun sepertinya namja disebelahnya ini tidak peka, sehingga tidak tau bahwa Yesung sudah kesal menunggu.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak tampan." Jaban Yesung dengan sinis. "Tapi, jika sekali lagi kau seperti ini.. Akan kupastikan kau akan berubah jadi kembarannya 'si buruk rupa' awas saja." Ancam Yesung kemudian.

"Memangnya kau rela sang princess nanti akan lebih memilih menikah denganku daripada si buruk rupa? Hmm.."

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Karna dimata princess kau lebih dekil dibandingkan siburuk rupa."

Kyuhyun tergalak akan celaan kekasihnya, hehe tentu saja. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik melainkan mengoda kekasih yang sedang merajuk.

Kecupan kilat bersarang manis dipipi terang Yesung. "Jangan marah." Rayu Kyuhyun.

"Bila kau tidak menghentikan tawamu itu, kan ku hajar kau." Marah Yesung.

"Okeh-oke.. Aku menyerah. Dasar bad Bee."

***

Kyuhyun tersenyum enggan bila mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Yesung. Sebetulnya dia tidak ingin lagi mengingat kenangan kebersamaan mereka, hanya saja hati dan fikirannya begitu kontras. Hingga pada akhirnya ia akan selalu memikirkan kenangan indah itu.

Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan lembar demi lembar albumnya, dan kembali tertawa mengingat kebersamaan mereka hingga akhirnya berhenti disatu gambaran.

Foto itu diambil ketika musim gugur, dimana untuk pertama kalinya pertengkaran besar terjadi diantara mereka.

**Flasback..**

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Itu benar?!" Yesung berujar lirih. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sikap tenang "Aku tidak. Hasutan dari mana kau dengar?"

"Tidak penting aku mengetahui perselingkuhanmu dari siapa. Yang jelas kita akhiri saja hubungan ini!" Teriak Yesung pada akhirnya.

Begitu kaliman itu terucap Yesung kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kebekuannya. Tubuh kakunya membiarkan Yesung begitu saja pergi, namun tidak dengan hatinya yang memberontak..

Hah! Berselingkuh? Mana mungkin!

Ketika hati dan fikirannya selalu tertuju pada Yesung mana mungkin Kyuhyun akan berfikiran untuk menyelingi Yesung. Mana mungkin itu dapat terjadi, bahkan mustahil.

Dengan kemarahan yang tampak meluap diwahnya Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dalam kebekuannya dibawah pohon Maple favorit mereka.

Tiada air mata yang mengalir melalui matanya. Tidak! Yesung bukanlah tipe namja yang cengeng ketika sedang patah hati. Maka dari itu Yesung memutuskan pergi dari sana, guna mencari pelampiasan akan rasa marahnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih kaku, seolah telah berubah menjadi air yang membeku membentuk es sehingga dengan rela membiarkan Yesung pergi tanpa terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka.

Tapi mau bagaimana? Kekasihnya adalah tipe orang yang berfikiran logis. Dia tidak hanya membutuhkan penjelasan, namun juga bukti konkrit. Jadi ada baiknya membiarkan namja itu mendinginkan hati dan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan kamera dari ranselnya. Dan memotret kepergian Yesung. Dari sini ia dapat melihat punggung namja itu yang tampak rapuh dimatanya, dengan puluhan dedaunan yang berjatuhan menghujaninya. Musim gugur kali ini terasa beku dengan berakhirnya hubungan mereka dimusim gugur.

.

.

Hai..

hehe pendek yah? hehe maap.. ili nga sempat bikin panjang-panjang, sebenarnya aku mau bikin ini jadi Oneshoot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan. mungkin ini akan jadi twoshoot ato tresome..eh treshot maksut ili hehe..


End file.
